you wait a lifetime to be found
by S.J Carter
Summary: Actually, the real reason why she doesn't want anyone to know that she's sleeping with Klaus might be because she isn't sure about her own feelings towards the original hybrid.


**author's note: **this was requested over on my tumblr (as per usual) and i thought i'd post it here for anyone who didn't have tumblr and still wanted access to it. i hope to do that with all my tumblr drabbles, but it might take me a while.

**setting:** au future fic/au after 2x09

**warnings: **nsfw/explicit sexual content

* * *

><p><strong>you wait a lifetime to be found<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**01.**

The first time it happens, they're both incredibly drunk.

And it's so fucking clichéd because they sounded like a really horrible chick-flick. She was on the verge of a divorce, and he had been rejected by the girl who vaguely resembled the ex-love of his life. In short, they both had their hearts broken, simultaneously.

Fate was a cruel mistress indeed.

"Fuck," she spits, as she rolls to her side and locks eyes with him. "I am_ never_ drinking again," Hayley announces, holding a hand to her head and sinking back into his bed.

"Was the sex really _that _bad?" Klaus quips, while propping himself up on one elbow.

"No," she smiles, and offers him a flirty little wink, "The sex was great," Hayley assures him. "From what I can remember, anyway" she shrugs, "I just have a hangover."

The original hybrid rolls his eyes at her comment. "That's highly unlikely," he says. "It's incredibly difficult for hybrids to get hangovers," Klaus explains to her.

"Well, I guess I must have accomplished the impossible," she sounds a little too proud of herself. Hayley's about to leave his bed but, just then, Klaus snakes his hand around her waist and pulls her close. He leans in, lips only inches away from her own as she actually shoved him aside. "What are you doing?" Hayley exclaims, in shock.

"Initiating morning sex," Klaus casually says.

"Look, I think you're getting the wrong idea," the she-wolf insists. "Last night was a one-time thing," she tries to clear things up between them. Although, the original hybrid has a terrible habit of twisting her words. "It's _never_ going to happen again," Hayley rephrases.

"Are you quite sure of yourself, little wolf?" He questions, while slipping his hand further south of her body.

"Yes," she snaps, as she untangles herself from his arms.

He then offers her a sigh. He watches her get dressed, pulling one of his grey hoodies over her head while she struggled to find her belongings.

"All right," Klaus mumbles, "Your loss, then," he tells her as she quickly makes her way out of his bedroom.

The last thing she would have wanted was for him to misunderstand her intentions. She knows far too well how childish he tended to be.

**; ; ;**

**02.**

Of course, a few days later, they end up in the same predicament.

And it's not because of some sex-crazed-thing about how much she can't get enough of him. No, it's nothing like that. Keep in mind that they have a baby, and that, with babies comes the awful consequence of sleep-deprivation.

It wasn't really Hayley's choice to fall asleep in Klaus' bed. She was just so fucking tired. And when he offered to look after Hope while she napped, she couldn't help but feel extremely thrilled. Once he had finally put Hope to sleep, he had slipped in to bed next to Hayley.

She had offered him a kiss as a token of her appreciation for all he'd done for her. Evidently, Klaus is the one who decided to take things further. He had pushed her in to his mattress, pinning her hands above her head, and tearing her clothes off her body. And this time, she realizes how different things were between them. The sex was slower, more passionate, and certainly much more of a game than an animalistic act, really.

In the morning, Hayley finds that he has locked her in a tight embrace. His arm is firmly wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder as she struggled wildly.

"So," Klaus whispers, in a sleepy voice. "What was it that you were saying about_ this_ being a one-time thing?" He chuckles.

She rolls her eyes at his constant immaturity.

**; ; ;**

**03.**

The third time, she actually decides to set some ground rules.

"No more staying over," she mumbles, while he locks his hand around hers.

"Okay," he abides by her decision. He figures that as long as he got her in his bed, he would be able to obey pretty much any of her rules.

"And no more biting," that's probably where Klaus would draw the line. He had a kink, you see, he liked to play with his food.

"Why not?" The original hybrid whines.

"Because," Hayley hesitates since she's well aware of his rather savage fuck-and-feed method. "It stains the sheets," she says, while holding a hand to her neck. She covers the wound, nervously shuffling around in his embrace. It was only then that Klaus understood her true fears.

It wasn't that Hayley was a neat-freak, she just didn't want anyone to find the blood-stained sheets and figure out that she was screwing around with her baby-daddy.

"Fine," Klaus grits his teeth. "Have you got any more rules?"

"Just one," Hayley quietly mentions. "You have to keep _this _a secret," she advises him. "I don't want anyone to know thatI'm having sex with you."

"You mean," He smirks. "You don't want _Elijah_ to know that you're having sex with me," Klaus specified, sounding a little amused.

Hayley hasn't told this to anyone, but the last time she talked to Elijah was about six weeks ago. He decided to keep his distance because she was married. And she's been avoiding him too. It's mostly because she doesn't think that she's in love with him anymore.

Actually, the real reason why she doesn't want anyone to know that she's sleeping with Klaus might be because she isn't sure about her own feelings towards the original hybrid.

"Well," Klaus interrupts her thoughts. "Fair enough then, little wolf," he agrees, while placing his knees by her hips and locking her in place. "Do I get to make some rules?" He questions, as he tilted his head to one side.

She watches his eyes glow golden yellow. "What do you want?" Hayley hesitates to ask.

"Breakfast in bed," Klaus grins a mad-man's grin while he pulled her by her ankles. His lips hovered between her legs as she sucked in a shuddering breath.

**; ; ;**

**04.**

From then on, they fall in to a pattern.

He drums a beat down her spine, fingers strumming a melody over her skin as she hummed her words in to his hear. She speaks in vibrations, a thousand cricket-songs, a collective voice**— **seducing him, luring him in to her enchanting siren-like call. He's got a bit of a weakness for the way she wraps her hands around his throat. How she lets her claws sink in, leaving bright pink marks down his neck. It's right then and there that she decides that every inch of him is beautiful.

_You've really got some weird turn-ons, _Hayley mumbles softly, while her fingers dragged down his throat. She left deep red welts over the surface of his collar as he struggled wildly.

Klaus rolls his eyes. He ends up flipping them over, forcing her to stare straight up at him while he kneed her legs apart. "Not as weird as yours," He whispers, guiding his hand down her body and offering her a tight little slap on her ass.

She bites her lip, smirking at him just before he leaned in for a kiss.

**; ; ; **

**05.**

On some mornings, she'll make the mistake of sleeping in.

On those mornings, his lips will taste sweet, as if they are dipped in warm honey. Laughter escapes his mouth while she snaked her hand down his chest. Hayley breaks their kiss, smiling up at him as he kept chuckling at the way her fingers lightly brushed against his abdomen.

"Are you ticklish?" She asked, while she tilted her head to one side.

Normally, Klaus would reject her accusations. Or, she could even picture him avoiding the question all together and deciding to distract her with his kisses. But instead, Klaus simply offered her an innocent little nod.

"Well then," Hayley smiles, "I guess I'll have to be a little more careful, from now on," she concludes, just before Klaus got a hold of her wrists.

He had pinned her hands above her head, pattering kisses down her neck as she bites back her moans. Her scent drives him mad—it was as if every inch of her had been drenched in magnolias.

**; ; ;**

**06.**

On some nights, they just sleep.

When they're too tired to do anything else, —when they've been out all day, protecting the quarter, fighting off evil, going on late night runs for extra baby-food…they come home and crash in to bed together. Sometimes, they'll lie awake next to each other. They'll talk. About nothing at all. Or simply everything.

Hayley can already feel their relationship shifting in to something so much more meaningful.

"I'm going leave Jackson," she tells him one night. "Officially," Hayley specifies, as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Because of me?" Klaus quips, while flashing her a wolfish grin.

"Don't flatter yourself," she snaps. "The ritual didn't work, so there's no reason for me to be married to him," the she-wolf goes on to say.

"Won't he be heartbroken?" He questioned, in a rather teasing tone.

"Maybe," Hayley quietly told Klaus. "But I'm not going to compromise myself just to make him feel good," She confidently admits. "That's just not who I am."

Part of him is relieved to hear her say such words.

After that, they're both pretty quiet. Hayley tries her best to finally fall asleep while Klaus draws patterns down her back. He sketches endless spirals over her spine. She shivers. _His fingers are always so cold, _she thinks, _like the undead. _It makes her wonder about what kind of a man (_what kind of a monster_) he truly was (_he truly is_).

"Sounds like Hope's awake," Klaus suddenly releases, as his hybrid hearing permits him to hear the small sobs coming from across the hall. "I'll go check on her," He announces abruptly.

"Hold on," Hayley says, as she jumps out of his bed. "I'm coming too."

She ends up forgetting her worries all together once the both of them start to walk towards Hope's nursery.

**; ; ;**

**07.**

(Although, when Klaus holds his baby girl in his arms, he seems awfully gentle and kind. And he's nothing **—**_absolutely nothing_**—** like the monster he was presumed to be).

**; ; ;**

**08.**

About a month later, Hayley runs in to Elijah.

"Well," she mumbles, "This is a little awkward."

"A little?" He mimics. "Did you actually think that I was blissfully unaware about what's been going on between you and my brother?"

"Sort of," Hayley shrugs, "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how—"

"It's all right Hayley," Elijah nonchalantly says. "You don't owe me an explanation," he reassures her. "After all, we haven't spoken in so long."

It's quite true that neither of them had made any efforts to contact one another after they had made love for the first time. She supposes that _that _was just Elijah's way of saying goodbye. Things between them are totally different now.

"Does he make you happy?" Elijah asks.

Hayley thinks of Klaus, she pictures his bright smile and wonders when he started to become so important to her. "Yah, he does," she finally mutters. "I know it's weird," she adds on, "To be honest, I never really pictured myself with…Klaus."

Elijah releases a soft chuckle. "Love works in mysterious ways, my dear," he offers, while lightly brushing his knuckles against her warm cheek.

"Love?" Hayley widens her eyes in shock. "No Elijah, Klaus and I…we're not—"

She's interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. It swings open as a young girl peaked her head inside the Mikaelson manor.

"Elijah," Gia shyly calls out to him. "What's taking so long? I've been waiting in your car for twenty minutes," she complains, as the original vampire offers her a light-hearted smile.

Elijah walks up to Gia. "I apologize," He whispers while he softly places a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be with you shortly."

Hayley can't exactly say that she's surprised by this new development. Gia was never too good at hiding her feelings for the original vampire. She talked about him all the time. It was no wonder that the two eventually got together.

"Actually," the she-wolf interrupts, "I think we're pretty much done here so, you two can go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Elijah questions, wondering if she's truly unbothered by the fact that he had moved on from her rather quickly.

"Yup," Hayley pleasantly says.

She watches them leave together and realizes that their relationship didn't bother her at all. She was happy for Elijah, and in turn, he was happy for her.

She guesses that this is the healthiest they've ever been.

**; ; ;**

**09.**

Klaus wakes up to the sound of rain. Spring comes in slowly, like a strange awakening. It's fitting though, because he's always felt as if time was at a standstill whenever he was with Hayley.

"Crap, I'm late," she rolls out of his bed, completely frazzled.

"Leaving so soon sweetheart?" Klaus asks.

"I have to meet up with the wolves," she explains. "We're working on_…something_," she sounds rather unsure of herself.

Klaus isn't a fool though, he can guess that Hayley was hiding something from him. "If it's about my father," he slowly says, "You can tell me," Klaus assures her, "I won't be upset."

She smiles when she realizes how understanding he truly is. "We're still going through Ansel's research," Hayley specifies. "He recorded all of his findings about the wolves. He drew maps and wrote down historical references that no one's ever heard of before," she pauses abruptly. "It's really amazing, he was a very smart man."

"Oh, I agree," he looks a little uncomfortable with the topic, "It's a shame that I had to get rid of him," Klaus tries to cover up his weakness by sounding just a bit smug.

She knows what he's doing. Hayley isn't an idiot. If anything, she can tell that Klaus is simply putting on a strong front.

"Hey," she says, "Don't do that," she orders him. "You don't need justify yourself to me, you did what you had to do to protect our daughter," Hayley elaborates. "I would never get angry at you for something like that."

He actually feels rather touched by her words. "You're kind," Klaus tells her, while he twisted an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Thank you," he slowly says, as he pressed their foreheads together.

"You're welcome," Hayley whispers. "Now, are you going to let me go?"

He surprises her by flipping her over. "Only if you offer me something," Klaus reveals, while he forced her legs over his shoulders.

"You know the last time I made a deal with the devil," she hums, "He came to collect far too early."

"You wound me, little wolf," he decides to play along with her charade. "My timing's always been impeccable," Klaus' hand travels between her legs, massaging her thighs as she comfortably lied in his bed.

"Okay then," Hayley somehow manages to spit, "Let's test that theory out."

She feels his shoulders tense up while her legs are wrapped around his neck.

She supposes that the wolves wouldn't mind if she missed the beginning of their meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **well that's it! you've reached the end! hope you enjoyed my story! please leave me a review telling what you think!


End file.
